


Keline Sonne

by Danehold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 羊凡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danehold/pseuds/Danehold
Summary: 三次巧合，第四次注定





	Keline Sonne

**Author's Note:**

> 羊凡

高杨和黄子弘凡的第一次见面在酒店床上，一个被下迷药神志不清，一个喝醉酒神志不清。总之，两个人迷迷糊糊睡了一觉，纯洁的字面上的裤子都没脱的盖着各自的那一半被子睡觉。  
高杨跟黄子的第二次见面是在隔壁酒店的床上，酒店员工配错房卡，高杨连夜飞机赶工程，黄子通宵打游戏，两个累到不行的人又一次分床而睡，安安稳稳的度过了补觉的时光。  
第三次见面，他俩在一起了。  
高杨抽空回到维也纳祝贺留学时期的教授生日快乐，宴会之后在维也纳公寓门前捡到了丢了钱包和行李的黄子弘凡。  
老王家长子和老云家老幺抛掉各自的背景仅仅以高杨和黄子的身份在一起了，到底还是维也纳的雪景太美，美得让人流连忘返，情难自已。  
他们一起走遍高杨在维也纳留学时期去过的咖啡室，走过的街道，经过的教堂。  
咖啡室的老板是个善良好客的中年男人，一个人一只猫一杯咖啡在艺术之都过着舒适惬意的生活。  
街道充满了慢节奏的气息，街上的人温和礼貌而又疏离。  
教堂的神父年纪挺大，头发花白，眼睛也不太好使了，所以，他们在神父身边悄悄接了个吻，一个不含情欲的，但是足以让少年人心动的吻。  
半个月的欢愉时间过去之后，两个人都很有默契的不辞而别，回到他们本该的生活。

“小朋友也可以来这种地方吗？”  
地下“娱乐室”的老板兼高杨好友的代玮一脸懵逼听他切开黑的发小真诚的发问。  
看在自家发小这么感兴趣的份上，代老板向小高总展示了娱乐室的年龄限制——没有上限没有下限，有钱就是老大！  
代玮这个地下娱乐室取了一个特俗气且贴切的名字——Paradise，这几年在以高杨，龚子棋为首的黑白两股势力的庇护下开的有声有色。  
Paradise打开大门迎接所有人，这里没有其他原则——钱就是一切。看似混乱的管理却从来没让上头察觉到，因为在原则钱上头还有一条自愿的底线，强扭的瓜不甜是代老板的人生信条，只有遵守这条规定才能安全的踏进这里，再安全的走出去！  
诚然，很多所谓的受过高等教育的人或多或少都有点自己的特殊癖好，喜欢小孩子的人不在少数，代玮管不着别人，只一句话，自愿。但凡有一点的强迫，被代老板逮着就玩完，所以那些污秽的东西也没怎么活跃在Paradise里，乍一听高杨提及小朋友，代玮下意识以为是有哪个不懂事的员工逼迫小孩子，顺着高杨视线望过去才发现是云家老幺——黄子弘凡。  
高杨人生前十几个年头都是被王晰送出国深造，跟老云家那几个在M市存在感极强的接班人不同，老王家长子犹为低调，回国半年从来没公开露过面，各家攒起的局也从未出席，默默接手老王家一部分生意后就跟没事人似的隐于市中。  
眼见着大家快打上照面了，代玮自然的做起了中间人，介绍两人认识。  
毕竟老王家和老云家一南一北占领M市各大市场，代玮也没想过竞争对手之间的气氛能有多好。但是，两个人握上手就不放的气氛也真的是让见惯大场面的代老板一头雾水，高杨和黄子不放手，也没人敢催促。好一会儿，高杨抬眼给出了一个没有温度的笑容，才主动放了手。  
来到Paradise都是来找乐子的，没人在意这边的小插曲。很快，Paradise提供的拍卖就把今晚的气氛推上了高潮，无他，拍卖的物品不限品种，死物，活物，包括人。  
严格来讲也不是拍卖，只是两厢情愿的买卖，愿意将自己的一段时间以价格来定卖给别人的卖家和愿意花一笔钱来买一个有时限的千依百顺的情人的买家一拍即合各自欢愉罢了。  
本来一直进行的很顺利的拍卖突然因为今晚的最后一件“展品”引发骚动。听见外面动静出去主持大局的代玮回来后一脸严肃：  
“云家那个老幺把自己当筹码换最后一件展品，现在是谁能抢到最后一件展品，谁就能得到黄子。”  
刚刚到现场来和高杨谈之后生意来往的仝卓一脸惊讶：“几天不见，小黄子玩的挺大！什么美人能让他这么心动？”  
龚子棋也是疑惑：“今晚什么展品能让黄子牺牲这么大?”  
代玮打掉仝卓趁机搭上他肩的手，“不是什么稀有的，就是一件手工打造的钻石耳饰，照理说在场没几个人能比得过云家，不过是一件首饰，黄子开口要，也没人敢抢。”  
高杨慢慢悠悠站起来，从包厢窗口往下看，一眼就瞧见场上那个远比钻石耀眼的人，那人毫不吝啬的散发魅力，引得现场气氛越来越高。  
“好家伙，价格都翻了十倍了，觊觎黄子的人还挺多！”执着的趴在代玮肩上的仝卓瞄了一眼楼下，“乖代，这次你一定能大赚一笔！”  
龚子棋刚刚给自家小白菜黄子大哥双云钦点的嫡长子蔡程昱通风报信了一番，纠结着要不要出手给自家小舅子解个围：“代玮，这要是被什么恶心玩意儿拍到手，你就等着那俩护短的来砸了你的场子吧！”  
顺着龚子棋的话往深处想，仝卓也收起了嬉皮笑脸的态度，“乖代，确实，双云肯定不会罢休，但是上了场的展品，现在也撤不下来。”  
“现在撤下来，P的信誉就不保了。”  
“信誉重要还是……”  
“7号贵宾厅优先加价”  
“在现在的基础上翻五十倍！”  
拍卖进行到现在本就在原价上翻了得有个二十倍，再翻五十倍，几乎也就是血钻能卖出的天价了，何况这还不是血钻，这个价格一出现场都震惊了，一楼的几个色欲熏心的家伙也掂量着自己的资产放下了竞拍的手。  
包厢里的仝卓，代玮也都是一脸震惊：“高杨，就算是为了解救Paradise可能遇到的危机也不用这么拼吧！你随便报个价，让拍卖官做个手脚就行了，这个人情未免卖的有点大。”  
龚子棋：“我看不是人情，是情人吧！”  
高杨抬眸笑得勾人，按下包厢扩音键：“麻烦黄先生到502收货。”

“艹，高杨，你有本事别TM拷着我。”  
黄子弘凡按照约定一进502，就被高杨按在怀里铐上了手铐，丢到沙发上。  
高杨一肚子坏水的选了P五楼情趣主题的房间，手铐是特殊材质的不会伤到人，但是就是设计的异常色情，特别是银晃晃的和黄子手上的手镯互撞发出声音的时候。  
平时为人处世都慢悠悠的高杨一点儿不犹豫直接上手扒黄子衣服，因为手被铐住，衣服脱不下去，就直接报废在他手里。  
“绝了，那是限量版，高杨你……”  
扒完衣服就直接往身下去的高杨成功让黄子闭嘴。  
沙发是恶趣味的黑色皮质，黄子弘凡上身衣服报废，健康的小麦色肤色衬在黑色的皮质沙发上并没有脆弱的美感，但是异常有张力。  
黄子弘凡一双长腿被迫大张踩在沙发两侧，高杨跪在黄子面前，被勾得血气翻涌，直接往身下去。  
高杨隔着内裤揉捏了两下他的臀瓣，心里感叹了两句这看起来干瘦的皮猴臀上意外的好手感就直奔主题，从腰后探进去，指尖沿着臀缝，直探到后穴。高杨手按上黄子穴口那一瞬，他倒吸一口气，直往后退。  
“高杨，满打满算这才是咱们第四次见面，进度有点快了吧？我，我们坐下来好好聊聊天，啊……”  
高杨抬头看他一本正经的胡说八道，手上的动作一点没停，抹了早就放在沙发上的润滑剂满手，直接就探进去一指。  
穴内温度很高，穴肉沉沉叠叠地缠上来，高杨终于眉眼舒展：“黄先生，咱们见过四面不行，那今晚那些见都没见过的就行，嗯？”  
“不，不行……你……”  
床上的高杨跟平日里那个温和疏离的商人不同，他强势，独占欲达到顶峰。  
仰首封了不听话的小朋友的唇，高杨手上动作不停，一点一点的增加扩张的手指，等到扩张到三根手指的时候，他拿了个情趣主题房间里随处可见的小跳蛋塞了进去。  
感觉到有硬物入侵的黄子意识到那是个什么玩意儿之后，抬腿就要踹，被高杨反手压住，反抗被无情镇压，控诉又被冷漠驳回，平日里作为老幺素来受宠的黄子弘凡倍感委屈，但是看着这个不甚熟悉的，性感的，冷酷的高杨，黄子那点委屈似乎也化成了快感，直往身后去。  
小穴完好的把跳蛋吃进去，连带着推着跳蛋进去的那只手也被咬了一下，高杨面上不显，手抽出来就打了那好手感的臀瓣两下。  
“嗯……你，轻点……”  
“好了，现在，黄先生我们来聊聊钻石的归属问题。”高杨把人弄得一塌糊涂之后慢条斯理地整理了一下刚刚压制黄子时弄皱的衬衫，手里拿着跳蛋的遥控器，从一档开到最大档，提一个问题换一个档次，黄子的回答要是让他满意就开小档，要是不满意  
“艹，高杨，你TM停，一下开最大我今天……命都得放这儿……嗯”  
“可是我不会用呀，黄先生，这么熟练，教教我。”  
高杨俯身咬住他的乳珠，肆意舔弄，因为情欲上涌而滚烫的气息洒在他胸膛那一块皮肤上，黄子弘凡被上下双重刺激的软了腰，瘫倒在沙发上哼哼唧唧的求他停手。  
在用死物调教他不听话的小朋友的时候，高杨问了他好几个问题，都被黄子弘凡不痛不痒的忽悠过去了。来Paradise的原因，好玩；用自己当筹码换钻石的原因，好玩。总之，一句好玩就当成了他的免死金牌。  
“那么，在维也纳重现跟小时候走丢了坐在我家门口掉眼泪一样的场景也是因为好玩吗？阿黄？”  
“……高杨，你认出我了？”  
“阿黄，你费尽心机三番两次的出现在我面前，我想不认出你都难，酒店的事儿一次是意外，两次是巧合，三次……”  
第三次是我心甘情愿的沦陷。更何况，这么多年来，我一直在等你长大。

五岁的黄子和八岁的高杨的小太阳情怀。  
“高杨哥哥，我不知道为什么你会不开心，但是阿黄跟蔡蔡哥哥走散后能遇到你，我很开心，因为龙爹说这叫缘分，嘎子爸说一个人心情不好就像是乌云遮住了天空，而能够赶走乌云的只有太阳。那么，阿黄就做你的太阳好不好？”  
“好，我的小太阳阿黄。”

“阿黄，我好想你”高杨停下折磨黄子的一切动作，只是伸手抱住他，双手张开把他抱在怀里，像是这样就抱住了他小时候短暂拥有过的小太阳。  
“说起来，阿黄还是和小时候一样没变呢！一样的滑头。”  
“羊羊，你不会真以为这个手铐能拷住我吧？”黄子早在高杨抱住他的那一刻就挣脱手铐伸手把他放在心上追寻了十几年的高杨抱了个满怀。  
“那正好，抱紧”  
高杨就着黄子抱住他卸掉的一部分重量，将人从沙发上带回到床上。

“嗯……高杨，你轻点儿……”  
黄子被摁在床上，背入式，后臀高高翘起，高杨把衬衣裤子脱下，伸手把折磨了他一晚的跳蛋拿出来，俯在他身上，温润的吻落在他后颈上，蝴蝶骨上，同时手指在他后穴里缓慢进出，黄子揪着床单，耳尖红的能滴血，欲望又一直得不到纾解，刚难受的悄悄蹭了蹭床单就被按住打了屁股。  
“啧，别急！”  
“那你到是进来呀！”  
精虫上头说完这句话后，黄子瞬间就后悔了，因为他转过头看到身上的高杨眼神彻底暗下去了。果不其然，他被翻过来，高杨动作不再温柔，把他的双腿往腰上一盘，胯一顶就肏了进去。黄子先前被跳蛋玩了好一会儿，后又被高杨按在床上仔细扩张，这么直接顶到底他是没有什么不舒服的，反倒是他里面又热又紧，夹得高杨差点把持不住。  
平复了下之后，高杨抓着黄子的腰就往里撞，几下进的又快又狠，黄子盘在他腰上的腿直发软，眼睛都被撞得没焦了，嘴里一个劲的呻吟夹杂着脏话。  
“黄儿，到底是谁教你说脏话的，小朋友可不能这样，嗯？”  
高杨伸手拉住黄子一只腿，摩挲着脚腕，抬高就慢慢顺着肏他小太阳的节奏在腿上啃咬。  
“嗯……绝了，小朋友你还搞，你真不要脸，高杨哥哥！”黄子弘凡被从脚腕到大腿内侧的舔吻和毫无章法的顶撞搞得气喘连连，还嘴硬的回讽罪魁祸首。  
“啊！……轻点儿，别，别去那儿”还在嘴硬的小朋友突然浑身一震，后穴紧缩，脖颈后仰拉出一道漂亮的弧线。  
高杨心下了然，刚刚撞到的那处软肉必然就是前列腺。看到一直嘴硬的小朋友被欺负的话都说不出来，高杨坏心思尽起，伸手掐住铃口，腰上用力直直往那处撞，狠狠地抵在他前列腺上磨。  
几次下来，黄子一副被操熟了的样子，抓住他的肩膀哆哆嗦嗦的求饶，一向明亮的眼睛也被情欲充斥，湿润得仿佛下一秒就要哭出来。  
高杨咬着他耳垂道：“黄儿，再叫哥哥”  
黄子被他搞得眼泪连连，终是抵不住，抱住他可怜兮兮的乖乖叫了两声高杨哥哥。  
这两声带着哭腔的哥哥简直就跟春药似的勾得高杨更想弄坏他的阿黄。  
那天晚上，黄子被高杨按在床上玩到崩溃，什么胡乱的称呼都往外喊，哥哥老公爸爸没一个逃脱了。喊完之后本以为就是床上的情趣的黄子没想到第二天腰酸背疼的醒过来面临的就是结婚证书，高杨把昨晚他口里的一个称呼合法化了。  
或者说，高杨把十岁那年照亮他世界的小太阳私有化了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
